Rising Sun, Setting Moon
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Well this story is actually one for my OC characters. I wrote this for the flashabck parts in my main story Arisa Ichihara 2 but i thought it would be best if i did it as a sperate story. OC X OC PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1: Rising Sun

It was a beautiful morning, a girl with long black hair, chocolate brown eyes sat down on the patio watching the morning sun.  
"Ah look, the sunrise! Look look look"Aoki said to the boy beside her.  
"Geez, I'm tired why did you have to wake me up so early"Kimaru said.  
"Stop complaning, we got to see the morning sun. You should be grateful"Aoki said.  
"Yeah , yeah"Kimaru said. He doesn't understand why Aoki would always make them watch the sun rise. Every single morning. It's just the morning sun. However Kimaru always came when Aoki told him. He didn't know why, maybe it's cause she was the heir to the Ariyosho household. No, he came because he saw it made her happy,. He watched as Aoki began to paint it. You could here the soft tips of her brush. Kimaru sighs and decides to join her.  
"So, this morning you've decided to paint?"Kimaru said. She nodded and began explaining why. A smile appears on Kimarus face, he knew Aoki loved to blab on and on about her work.  
"So you two, watching the morning sun?"a familar voice said. Both of them spins around and see's a tall guy with White snowy hair. His teal coloured eyes , wearing a dark blue kimono.  
"Ah, Tamaki-sama"Aoki said dropping her brush and hugging the guy.  
"Morning Aoki-chan"Tamaki said.  
"Ahem"Kimaru said.  
"Oh and you as well Kimaru-kun"Tamaki said. He smirked, he and Tamaki were close friends. Hitsugaya Tamaki was a strong warrior and Kimaru's sensei. He wanted to be just like him some day. His girlfriend was Sakura, Aoki's sensei.  
"Tamaki-sama, look at Aoki's painting it's amazing right?"Kimaru says. Aoki blushed.  
"It isn't that good. I don't think the colours worked well"Aoki said. Tamaki walks over to examine the painting.  
"I wouldn't say so, I think this is your best painting yet"Tamaki said. Aoki blushed even more.  
"So…. Tamaki-sama… Does Sakura-sama need me now?"Aoki said.  
"Yes, infact she said she would meet you in the trainning grounds"Tamaki said.  
"Ah I see"Aoki said about to walk of.  
"Wait a momment Aoki-chan"Tamaki said.  
"Hai?"Aoki said.  
"Take Kimaru, with you"Tamaki said.  
"Huh? Aren't we going to do any trainning today"Kimaru said.  
"Sorry I'm busy now, maybe tommorow?"Tamaki said. Kimaru mummbled "Fine".  
"Come on, it's not like your not strong"Tamaki said.  
"I gues"Kimaru said.  
"Tamaki-sama your far to kind on him. Kimaru can't even control his reiatsu.."Aoki said.  
"Hey you can't either"Kimaru snapped.  
"Yeah I can, I have been for a month now"Aoki said as a large blue energy appears on her hands.  
"How.."Kimaru said.  
"Trainning"Aoki said. Kimaru pulled a face, both of them did the same trainning exercise's yet Aoki always managed things before him.  
"Anyhow, I must leave you two now"Tamaki said.  
"Hai"we both said. A strong gust of wind blew as he left.  
"Its already been 3 years huh?"Aoki said.  
"Yeah"Kimaru said. 3 years ago, both of them went on a mission with Tamaki and his wife Ami. Back then it was those two. Untill she died, they were married and she only just gave birth to a child. Tamaki knew since he was the same age as the boy. They knew that Tamaki wouldn't be able to handle ever looking at Toushiro since he looked like his mother. So Kimaru had brought the kid to "The soul society" the 1st district Jyonbo. Kimaru didn't want to leave his friend there. Since he , Aoki and him were close friends.

Kimaru shuddered, the memory still haunted him then. He felt Aoki's warm hands on his.  
"Lets get going Kimaru"Aoki said.  
"Yeah"Kimaru said. Once they arrived at the trainning grounds. Sakura, was already waitting for them.  
"Hello there you two"Sakura said.  
"Sakura-sama"Aoki said giving her a huge hug. Kimaru walks over to them.  
"Morning Kimaru"Sakura said.  
"Morning nee-san"Kimaru said. Aoki let go of Sakura.  
"So you two watched the sunrise together right?"Sakura said.  
"Yeah! I did some painting too, I can't wait to show you"Aoki said.  
"I can't wait to see it, I'm sure it's going to be lovely"Sakura said.  
"Uh…. I know it's around here somewhere"Aoki said looking for it.  
"Baka, you left it back there"Kimaru said.  
"Gah… I really wanted to show you"Aoki said.  
"Im sure it isn't lost. Ruka or Akane or Naomi probably found it and is bringing it back to your room"Sakura said. Kimaru looks over at Aoki and saw that she had calmed down. Ariyosho Aoki, the eldest daughter to Miharu and Kumatsrou. Her long black shiny hair, she was tall for her age and had chocolate brown eyes that always sparkled. Aoki notices him staring at her and smiled. Kimaru felt his face go bright red.  
"Are you okay Kimaru? Your face has gone bright red"Aoki said, concerned.  
"Im fine"Kimaru said.  
"Are you sure? Maybe your sick"Aoki asked. He shakes his head.  
"Just to be sure"Aoki said. She reaches over to touch his forehead. He blushed red as tomato. Dam Aoki, why does she have to be so cute. Sakura grinned. Oh no, she better not. His sister had figured out his crush on Aoki before even he did.  
"So how did you wake Kimaru this morning?"Sakura said.  
"Well he wouldn't wake up, when I did though…. Well ummm…"Aoki said. Kimaru blushed even redder now, rembering what had happend.  
"Your both blushing, something happend tell"Sakura said. Kimaru kept his mouth shut but Aoki told her.  
"I was trying to wake him up and when he did… he tripped over and so…."Aoki stammered struggling to find words.  
"—we kissed"Kimaru mummbled.  
"KAWII!! I knew you two would be perfect for eachother"Sakura said.  
"S–sakura-sama, me and Kimaru are only friends"Aoki said.  
"No need to be shy"Sakura said. Kimaru begins to walk of.  
"–ah… Um Kimaru where are you going?"Aoki called out.  
"Im going to get your painting"Kimaru said, and with that he was of.

As time went by  
Aoki frowned, she couldn't believe Kimaru had just left. She was secretly looking forward to them trainning together, they hadn't trained with each other in awhile and he just blew it of. Dam it! Baka Kimaru.  
"Aoki…"Sakura said.  
"Gomen, I was spacing out"Aoki said. Her sensei put her sword back in it's case.  
"Lets leave it at that"Sakura said.  
"Hai"Aoki said. As they sat down.  
"So Aoki, I've been meaning to ask you something"Sakura said.  
"Ask me what sensei?"Aoki said. She takes a sip of her drink and twirls her bright yellow hair.  
"Though you won't admit it, do you love my brother?"Sakura said.. Aoki spat out the onigri she was just eating.  
"W–hy would you say that?"Aoki said.  
"I don't know, just a feeling I have"Sakura said.  
"If I did, would you get mad"Aoki said.  
"No I won't, well do you? Love my brother I mean"Sakura said. Aoki thought about it for awhile, before she answered. She had known Kimaru since he was born the same with Ruka, Aoki had also seen him as a bestfriend. But lately she had been feeling something else for her friend. Whenever they were together she was happy…more happy. When he went on mission's she would always be worried thinking he might never come back. That kiss this morning… Aoki knew then.  
"I think I, love Kimaru.."Aoki whispeard. But Sakura had heard her and a smile appears on her face.  
"Good answer"Sakura said standing up.  
"Huh? Sakura-sama"Aoki said.  
"Weve been assigned on a mission with Tamaki and Kimaru"Sakura said. Aoki froze, how could she face Kimaru now. Knowing she gained feelings for him.  
"Aoki let's go"Sakura said.  
"Hai"Aoki said.

Kimaru ran down the hallways. Dam those two. Getting the wrong idea.

Earlier on  
Kimaru enters Aoki's room and finds the painting on her desk.  
"Ah, there it is"Kimaru said.  
"Aoki, are–"a voice paused. Kimaru turns around and finds Ruka and Naomi.  
"Ruka? Naomi why are you here?"Kimaru said.  
"We should be asking you that question. Right Nao"Ruka said.  
"Yeah, so Aru-kun what were you and Aoki doing here?"Naomi said noticing the how untidy Aoki's bedsheets were.  
"Your blushing"Naomi said.  
"Im not"Kimaru lied, he was blushing a lot.  
"Oh my don't tell me you, with my bestfriend "Ruka said.  
"No"Kimaru said.  
"Then explain this?"Naomi said. Kimaru told them and once he finshed his story. They didn't change the expression's on there faces.  
"So you accidently kissed Aoki"Ruka said. Kimaru nodded.  
"and were supose to believe you didn't take advantage of the situation"Ruka said. Again Kimaru nodded.  
"Well that's hard to believe, we heard some moaning here this morning. Right Nao?"Ruka said.  
"Yeah and those moaning sounds could only mean one thing"Naomi said.  
"Your just making that up"Kimaru snapped.  
"No need to get angry. We know how much Aoki loves you"Naomi said. Aoki? Loves…  
"I can't believe she does though, she could do so much better"Ruka said. Akane comes in the room.  
"Kimaru-sama, your being sent on a mission with Aoki-sama, Sakura-sama and Tamaki-sama"Akane said.  
"Um ok"Kimaru said. The other two pulled faces. Kimaru glared at her and left the room.

Now  
Kimaru was running as fast as he could to the meeting place. Was Ruka and Naomi really telling him the truth?Did Aoki really feel the same way about him the way he did her… He stopped when he finally got there, he saw Tamaki-sama leaning against the railling, Sakura fiddling with her hair. Aoki was staring at the sky.  
"YO"Kimaru said. They stop what they were doing.  
"You finally came"Tamaki said. He nodded as they got ready to open the gate.  
"Hi Aoki"Kimaru said as they entered the gate.  
"Hi"Aoki mummbled. Once they got there to the world of the living. Aoki wasn't speaking to Kimaru still and he was wondering why. Did I do something to upset her I wonder? No sooner had they arrived a large group of hollows surronded them.  
"My we already have a fan club?"Tamaki joked.  
"Hmph, gues we have no choice"Sakura said.  
"Emerge and shine within your thousand elements Hatsue Arato"Aoki said killing all of them in sight.  
"Aoki… You.."Kimaru said.  
"Lets do this together Kimaru"Aoki said.  
"Thats right"Kimaru said.

From a distance a boy around there age, stood there watching them. A small yet evil smile appears on his face.  
"So that's, my target huh"the boy said looking down at them. To think I have to kill such a beautiful girl, hmph I might be able to force her to submit if I kill her friends.

"Hatsue"Aoki said, once more a beautiful water dragon appears. Amazing. She really is amazing. A hand places on his shoulder and he turns around to see Tamaki.  
"Tamaki"Kimaru said.  
"Seems like you love her, do you not?"Tamaki said.  
"Yeah, I do"Kimaru said. Aoki finshes of the last of the monsters.  
"This was far too easy"Aoki said. Kimaru nodded in agreeement.  
"Shouldnt the shinigami come and deal with this instead?"Kimaru said.  
"No, Sakura checked with Kizuki they couldn't get any one here. So they decided to send us"Tamaki said. Kimaru froze, shinigami I wonder if he's become one yet. He had enough reiatsu.  
"Anyhow, we should get going the enemy has probably figured out our location now"Sakura said.  
"Hai"Aoki said following then.

Night falls

A girl with long brown curly hair, ocean blue eyes stares outside the window. A large cloud appears in the sky. The rain patted on the grounds and everyone rushed to take shelter. Aoki…. She isn't back yet. I wonder if she's okay.  
"Something wrong Ruka?"her brother asked.  
"Its nothing…."Ruka said. Her brother stands up and puts the book he was Reading down on the table.  
"Now Ruka, I'm your brother I can tell that something is bothering you"he said.  
"Aoki, I… she isn't back. I'm worried"Ruka said. She felt her brothers arms wrap around her into a hug.  
"She's going to be okay Ruka"Riku said.  
"But…. This time 3 years ago. Why did it have to be this night? All 4 of them is going in a mission… Why does it seem to familar to me"Ruka said.  
"Ruka, it's not going to happen again"Riku assured her.  
"Aoki, she almost died last time. I can't let this go she's going to get hurt"Ruka screamed.  
"Sakura is there, so is Tamaki. Also Kimaru loves Aoki he won't let anyone hurt her"Riku said.  
"I know. I still have to see her. Sorry"Ruka said, before he could even react , there was a large thud on the ground and he fell.  
"Gomen, I have something to do"Ruka said.  
"Ruka"a voice said. Ruka looks up to see Kuroka.  
"Kuroka…"Ruka said. She walks over to her brother and strokes his face.  
"Your going to tell right?"Ruka said.  
"No I'm not, you have something you have to do right?"Kuroka said. Ruka nodded.  
"Then you best get going"Kuroka said.  
"But, everyone might"Ruka said.  
"Dont worry me and Sekira will make sure know one notices your gone"Kuroka said. Sekira? It's not like I don't trust theeese two but…  
"Get going Ruka-sama"Kuroka said.  
"Right"Ruka said dashing out the door and leaving the building. I'm sorry brother but there's just something about tonight that doest feel right.

"She left?"a familar voice said.  
"Yes, she did"Kuroka said placing Riku on the couch.  
"Do you think he's going to?"Kuroka said.  
"Ofcourse, he said he was going to tonight"Sekira said. Kuroka nodded.  
"Is this the right thing to do? I know if she dies you can be the heir to the throne but…"Kuroka said.  
"Dont have any doubts now. We know what were doing and besides don't you want Ruka's position?"Sekira said a evil smile in her face.  
"Your right"Kuroka said.

Sekira leaves Ruka's room and head down the hallways. As she went past she saw a girl with long curly blonde hair.  
"Yori…"Sekira said.  
"Did — you hear"Sekira said. Yori nodded and Sekira was drawing her sword out.  
"Even if what your doing is against Aoki-sama I won't say"Yori said.  
"Why?"Sekira said.  
"Well whatever you do it's surely going to end. Just rember who Aoki-sama is, she posses potential she's said to surpass your mother, you know that"Yori said.  
"I will surpass Aoki! It's always been about her. I'm sick of it"Sekira shouted.  
"Whatever, I will keep it a secret for now. But you know your time will end Sekira"Yori said and with that the blonde girl left me. Could she be right?


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Moon

"Burn them till there's no more Fumie Hacchibore"Kimaru said sending a large fire phoneix in the direction of the hollows. Burning all of them.

Aoki's eyes widned in amazement, as Kimaru burned all the hollows. His gatou is amazing. The compleete opposite to mine, a fire type in the shape of a phoneix.  
"You have such a cool gatou Kimaru"Aoki said.  
"You think?"Kimaru said. Aoki nodded.  
"Im not sure since I can only use fire attacks"Kimaru said.  
"Well lucky you can. I can only use water and ice"Aoki said.  
"Seriously? But isn't your sword a earth, fire and wind type as well"Kimaru said.  
"Yeah, but I can only use water and ice so far"Aoki said.  
"Youll get there, don't give u–"he was cut of as we heard the sound of the hollow.  
"Aoki watch out!"Kimaru shouted. Aoki opens her eyes to find Kimaru standing infront of her blood falling from his shoulders.  
"K–I–m–a-r-u"Aoki stammered.  
"Aoki, glad your ok"Kimaru said weakily.  
"You baka"Aoki said.  
"Hyourinmaru"Tamaki said. The hollows get destroyed then.  
"Tamaki-sama, kimaru is…"Aoki said.  
"He's going to be fine"Tamaki said.  
"The fact he fought to protect you, he will survive"Sakura said.  
"I gues"Aoki said.  
"Well, those guys look like the last of the hollows. So I gues we better head back now"Sakura said. Aoki nodded and helped Kimaru up.  
"Now Cherry blossom the wind that carries—"she paused.  
"Whats wrong sensei?"Aoki asked. Before she could respond there was a large crash. We all move out the way.  
"Dam, ambush we should of been more careful"Sakura said.  
"We didn't know, we were careless"Tamaki said.  
"Chie Yoshimoto"Sakura said activating her two swords.  
"Sakura, I think we should go full power"Tamaki said.  
"Oh fine, Korjain"Sakura whispeard. Aoki's eyes sparkled as she saw her sensei's korajin. So that's Sakura-sama's korajin. It truly is amazing.  
"Bankai, daiguren Hyourinmaru"Tamaki said glowing. Once the smoke cleared you could see Tamaki-Sama with large blue ice wings on his back.  
"Thats… "Aoki said.  
"Aoki, you as well"Tamaki said.  
"Hai, stay here ok?"Aoki said. Kimaru nodded.  
"Korajin"Aoki said. Beautiful White tsubaki's surronded me and my blade merging with Hatsue.  
"Lets do this"Sakura said.  
"Hai"me and Tamaki said.

Shihora closes the door and walks down the hallways.  
"Is she asleep?"a voice said. Shihora looks up to see Ukitade.  
"Yeah she is"Shihora said.  
"Thats good"Ukitade said. They walk down the hallways till they got to the cellur and sat down on the black leather sofa's.  
"So why are you still here?, shouldn't you be heading back to seretei"Shihora said.  
"I would headback, but the storm is too strong tonight. So I hope you don't mind"Juushiro said.  
"I gues, it's fine"Shihora said.  
"So has Rima mastered Korajin yet?"Juushiro asked, taking a drink of tea.  
"Well she's getting there, but she still has a lot to learn"Shihora said.  
"Dont you think it's time? For her to go to school instead of staying here in the shrine, all the time"Juushiro said.  
"But, I'm not sure if it's safe yet"Shihora said.  
"Shihora, come on she has to make friends"Juushiro said.  
"Your right, I'll enroll her next week"Shihora said. Juushiro gave her a smile.  
"So you and Retsu.."Shihora said. Juushiro spits out his tea.  
"What? You know it's true you love her"Shihora teased.  
"Yeah, but she doesn't feel the same way"Juushiro said.  
"Did you ask her?"Shihora said.  
"No"Juushiro said.  
"Then you won't know"Shihora said.  
"Shihora-sama, Ukitade-senpai"a voice said. They look up to find Rima standing in the door way.  
"Whats wrong? Can't you sleep"Shihora asked as she joined them.  
"No, I had a nightmare"Rima said.  
"What was it about?"Juushiro asked, interested.  
"3 people are going to die tonight and someone is going to loose a part of there memory. There's going to be a lot of blood"Rima answered. They were both silent.  
"Rima, head back to your room. I will come there later"Shihora said. Rima nodded and left them.  
"It was just a dream right?"Juushiro said.  
"Im not sure, the girl she seems to be able to predict events"Shihora said.  
"Hmmm, maybe her powers are developing"Juushiro said. She nodded.  
"Im not sure why, but I just have a bad feeling about tonight"Shihora said.

"Bed-wetter Momo where are you?"a young boy with White spiky hair asked.  
"Over here Shirou-chan"a happy voice said. He finds her sitting in the patio.  
"What are you doing here? It's rainning"Toushiro said.  
"Obaa-San told me it was ok"Momo said.  
"You baka. Your going to catch a cold"Toushiro said wrapping his coat on her and placing his blue hat on her.  
"Shirou-chan"Momo said leaning her head against my shoulder.  
"What is it?"Toushiro said.  
"The rain, it's scary"Momo said.  
"Baka, then why did you come here in the first place"Toushiro said.  
"I don't know, my feet brought me here for somereason"Momo said. Toushiro shot her a confused look.  
"Ne, Shirou-chan we will always be together right?"Momo asked.  
"Ofcourse we will"Toushiro said.  
"Good, though I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about tonight"Momo said.  
"Yeah I know what you mean"Toushiro said staring at the dark grey skies. Whats this feeling I have?

Kuzuki stared down at her child. She had small ocean blue eyes and red hair. Nanaka, you will be the heir to the throne soon. When you grow up, it's going to hurt for me to tell you what happend to your father.  
"Kuzuki-sama"a voice said. She turns around and see's Retsu. The 4th squad medical corps leader.  
"What is it Retsu?"Kizuki asked.  
"This thunder, it's not distrubing the kid?"Retsu said.  
"No, Nanaka can sleep throught anything. She's just like her father"Kizuki said. Retsu smiles.  
"So Retsu, are you and juushiro dating yet!"Kuzuki asked.  
"Sadly no, he hasn't made any moves. I don't think he realises it yet. Even though I blush every time I see him and act clumsy"Retsu said.  
"He's so desnse, but he will confess eventually"Kizuki said.  
"I gues, so I heard you turned down the mission. Who did you send?"Retsu asked.  
"Sakura, Tamaki and there two students Aoki and Kimaru"Kizuki said.  
"Are you sure it was a good idea? Sending those 4 this night"Retsu said. Kizuki walks over to the window, staring at the pattering rain.  
"Im not sure now, why did it have to be rainning… this very night. It seems the same to me"Kizuko said.  
"But it won't happen again right?"Retsu said.  
"I know, but I can't just shake of this uneasy feeling I have"Kizuki said.

Cherry blossoms, ice and water attacks were sent in all directions. How long can we hold this up? There's just far to many, I don't understand though. Where are they all comming from. Just then she sees a boy with brown hair.  
"Your…"Sakura said.  
"Hiroshoro, sorry but you have to die"Hiroshoro said.  
"Heh, a little boy like you kill me. Not a chance"Sakira said. The boy smirks and before I knee it he was in front of me.  
"Saynora, Sakura"he said. This is…. Suddenly she felt herself being swept up the ground. She looks up and see's Tamaki carying her bridal style.  
"Tamaki"Sakura said. He kisses her.  
"Hmph, Hitsugaya Tamaki huh"Hiroshoro said.  
"Sakura, go help Aoki she can't protect both herself and Kimaru"Tamaki said.  
"But…"Sakura said.  
"I will be fine, he's just a little boy"Tamaki assured. Sakura gives him a quick kiss.  
"Be careful"Sakura whispeard.  
"Yeah, I will"Tamaki said. With that Sakura left him. Stay safe Tamaki please.

Once Sakura left, Tamaki turned to face the little boy.  
"Whats your name boy?"Tamaki said.  
"Hiroshoro"Hiroshoro said.  
"I see, I'm Hitsugaya Tamaki I asume you already knew that"Tamaki said. The boy smirked.  
"What is it?"Tamaki said.  
"Oh nothing, I'm just laughing at the fact that you guys are going to die tonight"Hiroshoro said.  
"Im sorry, but I won't let you harm anyone precious to me"Tamaki said.  
/Be careful, he's no ordinary kid  
I know, let's go Hyourinmaru  
/Right

Kimaru opens his eyes to find Aoki loosing to the monster. No I– can't let her die. Kimaru stood infront of her blocking the attack.  
"Kimaru"Aoki said.  
"Hachiborre"Kimaru said sending another large phoneix on the direction of the monster.

Sakura saw the scene infront of her. Kimaru was trying to protect Aoki but more blood was falling from his shoulders. Dam it! I have no choice.  
Are you sure?  
Yes I am  
You do know what will happen right?  
Miharu is my bestfriend, I will protect her child.  
I see, then let's go  
She uses her speed to appear infront of the monster. Sakura releases her reiatsu.  
"Korajin 2nd form"Sakura said.

He stood there shocked as his sister activated her second form. She really is powerfull.  
"Kimaru what are you doing?"Sakura shouted.  
"Sis…"Kimaru said.  
"Get Aoki out of here! She can't die yet. Protect her with yourlife, not as her surbodnate not as her bestfriend but as her lover"Sakura said. Sis… He grabs Aoki's hands and they run of. They stopped in the middle of the forest as I fell to the ground.  
"Kimaru… Da ja bou?"Aoki asked.  
"Im fine. Really, how are you?"Kimaru said.  
"Im more than ok. I haven't gotten injured yet….. "Aoki stammered. Kimaru smiled, she's safe that's good. Just then they here a large crash in the other side of the forest. This reiatsu that's vanished. Tamaki-sama? Why…  
"Kimaru"Aoki said. Before he knew it the girls arms were wrapped around him. He felt the warmth of the girl, and wet patches fell on his yutaka. He looks up to see Aoki crying.  
"Please stop pretending you don't have to keep acting brave. You can cry too. You don't have to bear the pain alone"Aoki said. Before he could respond they saw Sakura on the ground. She stood up just barely.  
"Sakura….onee-chan"Kimaru said. The monster charges towards them. Sakura stood infront of them blocking the attack. It happend far to fast, one second Aoki was beside him. Next thing you knew she was being held by a fearsome creature. His huge hands squeezing her and blood falling from her hands. She was no longer smilling.  
"Aoki…."Kimaru whispeard. Aoki screams once more. Aoki…. Sakura… I can't let them die. I… Sakura gets thrown towards him.  
"Sis…."Kimaru said.  
"Gomen Aru-kun…. I couldn't protect both of you"Sakura said.  
"Onee-chan what are you …"Kimaru said.  
"Protect the one you love"Sakura said before closing her eyes. Onee-chan…. why did you have to die? Tamaki-sama too, why is this happening to us. Just when everything was going so well. Why is this happening again. He here's a large scream.  
-Kimaru  
Let's go. He picks up his sword.  
"Bankai"he whispeard feeling the power flow through his body.  
"Chinatsu Hiroboshie"Kimaru said.

Aoki looks up to see Kimaru carying her bridal style.  
"Kimaru"Aoki said.  
"Stay here"Kimaru asked. Before the girl could respond, he charged towards the monster. Aoki could not help but gaze at his amazing fire wings. There amazing just like Tamaki-sama's Hyourinmaru. However there's something that doesn't feel right. It's like he can't control the power.

Aoki didn't know what happend in the wall of flames, but when it cracked open Kimaru and the monster both fell to the ground. Blood dripping in there chest.  
"KIMARU!"Aoki screamed running forward pulling her zanpakatou Hatsue out, slicing down the last monster behind her. She didn't know where it came from, who had done it. But someone's blade sliced through her. The colour of fresh red blood splattered everywhere. More rain falling from the ground onto the forest grounds. Many blood was shed, so many things were left unsaid.  
"Kimaru"Aoki said crawling over to him.  
"Gomen, I couldn't protect you Aoki"Kimaru said. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"I love you"Aoki whispeard. He leans over and kissed her. There lips brushed against eachother.  
"I always loved you Aoki"Kimaru said. Aoki held onto his hand.  
"Promise me you'll move on Aoki"Kimaru said letting go of my hand.  
"No… No…. KIMARU"Aoki shouted, she lay down next to him gripping his hand. Why can't I die now?…..

From far someone stood there watching. Watching the girl cry in sorrow about her love. Watching her now laying down next to him only longing for death, I'm sorry Aoki. I'm sorry I didn't come in time. A hand places in my shoulder. Ruka turns around and sees Miharu.  
"Miharu-sama"Ruka said.  
"She won't rember when she wakes up. There existence was never there"Miharu said.  
"Yes, I know"Ruka said.

Later on  
Ruka stood in the door way staring at her friend, who now laid on her futon in her room. Gomensai Aoki, I couldn't help you. She begins to walk of.  
"Ruka-chan"a familar voice said. She looks up to see Miharu, Aoki's mother and her sensei.  
"Miharu-sama.."Ruka said.  
"Wont you stay by her for a awhile. She's waitting, she's waitting to hear the sound of her bestfriend"Miharu said.  
"Gomen sai, I can't I failed her and was far too late. Besides…"Ruka began.  
"Besides?"Miharu repeated.  
"Im not the one she's calling for"Ruka finshed, leaving the room. Kimaru you baka, why did you have to go and leave her?

Naomi and Akane lay down in there futon's deep in thought. They had just heard the news about how Tamaki-sama and Sakura-sama died. Also how Kimaru died saying I love you to Aoki. Also the fact that she would loose that part of her memory.  
"Do you think she will ever rember?"Akane asked, breaking the silence.  
"I don't know, but I think it's best like this for now"Naomi said.  
"I gues so"Akane said. Naomi pulls over her duvet and Akane switches of the lights.  
"Goodnight sis"Akane said.  
"Night Ane-chan"Naomi said.

"Hey your taking up to much room"Toushiro said, trying to move around but Momo had taken up most of the space.  
"Why did you have to sleep here anyway?"Toushiro said.  
"Shutup, your the one that said it was ok"Momo said. Toushiro was silent then.  
"Momo…"Toushiro said. She looks up at him confused.  
"Did you sense something earlier on?"Toushiro said.  
"Yeah, it felt like someone just died…"Momo said. There was silent for awhile before Momo spoke up again. "Toushiro I–"  
"Get some rest Momo"Toushiro said cutting her of.  
"Hai"Momo said. Once Momo had gotten to sleep, Toushiro walked over to the window and sat down to gaze at the night sky.  
"Why does it seem like I've forgotten something"Toushiro asked, himself.

5 hours later  
A girl with long black hair, wakes up. She rubes her tired chocolate brown eyes. She finds herself in her futon in her room. Pain in her shoulders, she turned to see her arm wrapped in bandages. I was injured? It must of been when i was trainning or something. Aoki stood up and shut the door behind her and walked outside. It was dark and you could not make out a single building , or hear any sort of sound and movement. She sat down on the soft green grass. Even though it was dark, she could still make out the beautiful white tsubaki's her mother planted in the garden for her. The cold wind cooled Aoki's face and she found herself gazing at the star lit sky. The moon was shining brightly.

"You were always there by me  
Always protecting me  
Making me smile  
Never letting go  
Your smile would assure me  
That even though  
Things fall apart  
Everything will be ok again  
Your the only one  
That made me feel this way  
I never realised it till now  
Since we first met  
We grew up  
Together  
Maybe were just friends  
Maybe were something much more  
Even so  
I love you"Aoki sang, the last line quietly and she found crystal tears falling from her eyes. Huh? I'm crying. Why am I? Aoki lifted her hands to her face trying to get rid of the tears but even more fell. The moon began to set then, the sun will come up soon.. Why do I feel so alone?

I'm watching the setting moon

The sun is about to rise

I feel alone

No longer joy or happiness

Cause this time I'm not watching it with you……


End file.
